A redheaded thief and blonde excess bagage
by filmgurl2008
Summary: When profetional car thief Matt steals a car, he gets more than he bargand for in the trunk of the car! This is a YAOI fic, so if you don't like YAOI don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Matt walked up to a red land rover parked in the corner of an empty car park. He pulled a small black machine out of his pocket and clicked it on to the lock of the door. Within a second the door unlocked and Matt climbed into the car. Matt pulled on a few wires and connected them to other wires, the car started up and Matt drove off out of the car park as calmly as if it was his own car.

"Hey man, ain't that the car we shoved that blondie in?" a man asked some other guys as they were about to walk into the car park. "No, there were two cars like that!" one of the others said. "Hey! Shut the fuck up! There weren't two cars like that, blondie's in there!" snapped the guy stood at the front of the others, his face was brusied.

* * *

Matt pulled into a warehouse and parked the car in the middle of the floor. Matt climbed out of the car and walked into the next room; he took various things out of his pockets and placed them on the table. –Thud- Thud- Thud- "Hey, you fuckers get me out of here! So I can kick your ass all over again!"

'What the fuck was that!?' Matt thought as he looked around the room he was in.

-Thud-Thud- "Are you fucking listening!?" The voice shouted.

Matt walked over to the car trunk, he didn't hear anything. Matt put his ear on the trunk. "Maybe I was just hearing thi..."

"Fuckers!!"

"Ahhhhh!" Matt screamed in surprise and fell to the floor. Matt crawled to his feet and unlocked the boot. 'What the fuck!' Matt thought as he stared down at a blonde haired man dressed in leather, who was tied up. The man was also blindfolded. Matt didn't say a word to the man, he untied his feet and then his 

wrists, and Matt sat the man up straight and went to take off the blindfold. The blonde man swung his fist at Matt's face, knocking Matt to the floor.

"What the-!" Matt shouted as he hit the ground.

The other man jumped out of the car and landed on Matt's chest, grabbing hold of Matt's shirt. "I bet ya' think you were pretty funny locking me in there! Well now I'm gonna kill you, mother fucker!" the guy shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Matt shouted, his nose bleeding from the hit to his face.

"Huh? I don't remember your voice! Who are you!?" the guy said and pulled of the blindfold. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Me!? Who the hell are you!? You just came out of the trunk of my car!" Matt shouted.

The guy looked over to the car then looked back at Matt. "That's not your car! That's my fucking car, you thief!"

"Were not getting anywhere. Listen I don't know why you were in my car but you can go alright, we don't have to make things messy." Matt said trying to sound intimidating. It wasn't working.

"Your car?" He asked. Matt nodded. "It's my fucking car!!" the guy shouted and hit Matt in the face again; he pulled his fist back and lunched it forward. Just as it was about to hit Matt, Matt grabbed the guy's wrists and threw him on to his back. Matt climbed on top of the guy and pinned his arms above his head.

"You gotta cut that shit out dude, it's getting old!" Matt said. The guy seemed to calm down. "Right, what's your name?"

"Mello."

"Just Mello?"

"What else you want my life history?" Mello said sarcastically.

"Calm down. I'm Matt."

"Just Matt?" Mello said raising an eyebrow at Matt.

"Yeh just Matt. Why were you in the trunk of my...err...your car?" Matt asked.

"I got into a fight with this guy; I was wining so his little friends hit me over the head with something." Mello said as if it was nothing.

"Oh, so that's why your face is all bruised and has blood on it!" Matt said.

"So does yours!" Mello shouted.

"How did you do that?" Matt asked out of curiosity leaning closer to Mello's face. Matt went to touch the scar on Mello's face but he moved his head to the side, so he couldn't.

"What are you gonna do with my car?" Mello asked. The tone of his voice had changed, he didn't sound as...confident... as before.

"Well I gotta sell it! Sorry." Matt said.

"What!? But that's my car!" Mello said.

"It was, but since I stole it, it's mine!" Matt said.

"I don't think so!" Mello said, trying to get lose from Matt's grip.

Matt tightened his grip on Mello's hands, and pushed himself harder on Mello's stomach. "Listen, if your gonna be an ass about it I guess you'll have to go back in the trunk!" Matt said. Matt climbed off of Mello and held his hand out to help him up. Mello took his hand and got up, he pushed Mello out of the way and ran to the car he grabbed the handcuffs from the compartment and handcuffed himself to the seat.

"What the? Hey what the hell are you doing!?" Matt shouted. He walked up to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door. "What the fuck are they!?" Matt asked pointing to the handcuffs.

"This is my car and you're not selling it!" Mello said, looking at Matt with a cocky look on his face.

"Where's the key?"

Mello held the key up and then put it in his mouth. "Your gonna have to get it!"

"Humph! Fine!" Matt grabbed hold of Mello's face, pressed his mouth against Mello's and climbed on top of Mello. Mello's eye widened as Matt forced his tongue in. Matt pulled away.

"Where the fucking key!" Matt said.

"-cough- You made me swallow it! –cough-" Mello coughed.

"You what? Fine you little shit, I guess you'll have to come with me!" Matt said. He slammed the door and walked round to the driver's side and got in the car.

"Where we going?" Mello asked.

"Were going to sell the car, when I take the car to a guy I know he's gonna take the car and sell it!"

"Your friend touches my car I kick his ass!" Mello said smugly.

"You shore you wouldn't rather kiss him?" Matt asked smirking.

"WHAT!? What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?" Mello shouted freaking out.

"You seemed to enjoy me kissing you!" Matt exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Mello shouted. He clenched his fist and was about to swing for Matt when he realised his wrist was handcuffed to the dashboard. Matt chuckled as he drove out of the warehouse.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was pitch black outside, it was raining heavy and late at night. Matt had been driving for a few hours and Mello had fallen asleep. All of a sudden the car came to a halt and Mello fell forward and hit his head on the dashboard, his hand still cuffed to the chair.

"What the fuck!?" Mello shouted and rubbed his head. "Why have we stopped?" Mello looked up at Matt; he couldn't see his eyes properly because of the goggles Matt was wearing.

"Change of plan." Matt said lighting a cig.

"Huh? What are you taking about?" Mello asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're getting out here!"

"I'm getting out here? You're an idiot! My hands still cuffed to the chair!" Mello said smirking.

"Oh please, I don't even know you but I know you can break out of those!" Matt said tilting his head so Mello could see his eyes.

Mello smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Matt frowned. He got out of the car and grabbed something out from under the seat and walked round to Mello's side. Mello was still sat on the space in front of the seat; he turned his head to look at Matt. Matt opened the door, he had some kind of crowbar in his hand, he put the bar on the handcuff and was about to pull it apart.

"If I do this, it'll ruin the car, and then I can't sell it. Do you have the key?" Matt asked.

Mello sighed and pulled something out from the inside of his top. "It's always in the pocket!" Mello gave Matt the key.

Matt blinked a few times. "How did you get that from your mouth to your top?" He asked curiously.

"Magic" Mello joked.

Matt smirked and undid the handcuffs. "Come on, get out!"

"You're joking, right?" Mello asked, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Do I look like I'm joking!?" Matt snapped. He pulled on Mello's wrist and yanked him out of the car. As soon as Mello's feet touched the floor he wrapped his arms around Matt's waist.

"Were in the woods!" Mello cried.

"Duh! Let go of me!" Matt shouted.

"But were in the woods! And it's dark! You can't fucking leave me here!" Mello shouted.

"Whaaaa!?" Matt said looking down at him. Mello looked up at Matt. "Please don't leave me here! Take me some place else and I'll stay there!" Mello shouted.

"Huh? Oh, fine! Get in the car!" Matt said and tried to walk to car then realised Mello was still wrapped around his waist. "I said fine...so you can let go now."

"But it's dark" Mello said nearly whispering.

Matt smirked. He pulled Mello's hands around his neck, wrapping his legs around his waist and carried him to the car.

* * *

"Hey, this isn't mine!" Mello said grabbing a gameboy out from the dashboard.

"Hey! Put that down. Don't you mess that up, I just got a new game so don't mess with it!" Matt said, looking at Mello then back to the road.

"Okay, chill out!" Mello said putting the game back down. "Aha! I knew it was here!" Mello said as he unwrapped a bar of chocolate.

"That's what you were looking for?" Matt asked.

"Of course! There are only two more bars in there, so I'll know if you eat any!" Mello said looking at Matt out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm a car thief not a chocolate thief." Matt said smiling. Mello chuckled.

* * *

Matt stopped the car outside of a shop in the middle of nowhere. "Okay this is where you get out now."

Mello looked at him. "Haha, you're not funny." Matt just looked at him with a serious look. "You're being serious aren't you? I said leave me in the city, not the middle of nowhere!"

"No your exact words were, 'Please don't leave me here! Take me some place else and I'll stay there!'" Matt said in a whiny voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mello shouted. "Lots of people have a fear of the woods!" Mello snapped.

"Huh? You were scared of the woods, not the dark?" Matt asked pulling out another cig from his pocket.

"Of course! I'm not afraid of the dark, Idiot!" Mello shouted. "And how many have you smoked in the last 30 minutes!?"

"Stop changing the subject and get out of the fucking car!" Matt shouted.

"Me!? You're the one who changed the subject!"

"Get out!!"

"Fine I'm going!" Mello said and climbed out of the car. "I hope you enjoy the money you get from my car, not." Mello said almost sulking.

"I hope you enjoy the company you'll get from those guys over there!" Matt smirked and pointed behind Mello. Mello turned around to look at four guys sat in the cafe; they were big round, dirty, creasy men, who were all smiling at 

Mello. Mello shuddered and spun round to face Matt. "Oh, look one's coming over!" Matt said and started the car.

"You bastard don't you dare leave me here!" Mello said in a threatening tone.

"Cya"

"Matt!!" Mello shouted as Matt drove off.

"Hey, there, we'll be your friend, sweet cheeks!" said one of the big round, dirty, creasy men. The guy tapped Mello's bum. Mello flipped. He spun round and punched the guy in the face, knocking the guy down to the floor. Mello spun round and death glared at the other guys in the cafe, they stopped looking at Mello and went back to doing what they were doing before.

'Matt, you bastard I'm coming for my car!' Mello thought and started walking in the direction Matt drove of in.

* * *

'Maybe I should've taken him to the next town.' Matt thought as he looked in the rear view mirror. 'Yeh right that idiot would've made an excuse to go to the next town with me!' Matt look back at the road in front of him and slammed on the breaks. There were four men stood in front of the car. Matt got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing in the middle of the road!?" Matt asked the men.

The guys just smirked at Matt and pulled out metal bars.

"I am not in the mood for this dude's!" Matt huffed.

Mello stopped in his tracks and looked at the 4X4 parked at the side of the road a few feet away, someone's head hanging out of the window. That was his car! And that was Matt's head! 'That bastard! Huh? Is that blood? What is 

he doing' Mello thought, as he kept looking at Matt. 'Ah, he's bleeding and his eyes are shut. Matt!' Mello thought and started to run towards the car.

"Matt, Matt!" He shouted as he got closer to the car.

* * *

End of chapter 2! :) please review and tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Matt!" Mello shouted as he got to the car.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Matt asked, as he turned his head to face Mello.

-Mello sweat drop- "What the fuck do you mean what's wrong with me!?" Mello shouted, then took a deep breath and said "You're bleeding"

"Yeah" Matt said casually.

'Yeah? I'm gonna kill him!' Mello thought. Mello walked round to the other side of the car and climbed in the back where Matt was lying down.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as he tried to lift his head up. Mello climbed on to Matt and sat on the top of his legs. "What the hell...!" Mello lifted the bottom of Matt's top up. "Hey! What are you doi...ahhhhhhh!" Matt shouted in pain. Mello had pushed down on a broken rib.

"Now you're going to shut up, right?" Mello said. "I'm only looking at your wounds." Mello said. Matt had a cig in his mouth; he tried to pull his lighter out of his pocket but dropped it. Mello lent over him, picked it up and lit the cig for him. "Your beat up pretty badly, what happened?"

"None of your business!" Matt snapped. Mello frowned and pushed on the broken rib. "Owwwww!"

"Answer the question!" Mello said leaning closer to Matt's face.

"Some guys with metal poles were stood in the middle of the road. Come to think of it they were looking for you." Matt said. Mello's eye widened for a second. "I guess you know who they were then."

"Shit! What did they want?" Mello asked.

"I don't know they were just said they knew who's car it was and if I don't take you to them...erm what did they say after that?" Matt asked himself.

"You forgot!?"

"They hit my head pretty hard you know! I don't know what they said, but they said something about this been a warning and the more you avoid them, then the people you know are gonna pay for what you did." Matt told him.

"That fucker!" Mello shouted, hitting the seat in anger.

"So what did you do?" Matt asked trying to sit up, but couldn't because Mello was still sat on him and wasn't taking the hint to move.

"All I did was kick his ass and set the building on fire well he was still in there." Mello said as if it was nothing.

"Oh, is that it?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Hey he did it first! And at least when I did it nobody di..." Mello stopped as he realised what he was saying.

"Nobody what?" Matt asked, sitting up, forcing Mello to move back a little, he was now back on the top of Matt's legs.

"Nothing."

"What happened?" Matt asked, getting closer.

"I said nothing!" Mello snapped. Matt pushed Mello. Mello fell on to his back on the seats, Matt climbed on top of him. "Hey!"

"I asked what happened!" Matt grabbed hold of Mello's wrists and pinned them against the inside of the car door. "What happened!?"

"Nothing! Get the fuck off!" Mello shouted and started to move around, trying to get free of Matt's grip.

"I'm not moving till you tell me!" Matt shouted. Mello pulled his arms higher, making Matt move closer. Mello slid his leg higher against Matt's stomach and he then kneed Matt in the stomach. Matt's eyes widened, and then shut as his head flopped forward onto Mello's shoulder. His grip loosened on Mello and he fell forward, so he was completely laid on Mello.

"Sorry" Mello told the now unconscious Matt.

* * *

Matt's eyes opened slightly, and shut again. He remembered Mello kneeing him. Matt's eyes opened and he shot up. He looked around and Mello was sat in the seat next to him.

"Hey, you!" Matt started but was cut off by Mello.

"They killed my cousin. I mean I hated him don't get me wrong, I really did hate him but I had been in this street fighting competition thing, and I beat the last guy pretty bad. When I got home one day the house was on fire. There were fire engines there but the fire wasn't out. So I rushed in, 'cause I couldn't see my cousins, when I got into the house a piece of the ceiling fell and knocked me out, that's how this happened" Mello said pointing to his face. "When I woke up I was in the hospital, with my other cousin, they told me that my younger cousin, Near, had gotten trapped in the house and died. They also told me that the people seen seating the fire had been let go by the police." Mello told him.

"What! Why?" Matt asked.

"Because it was L who saw them setting the fire, and they didn't believe him."

"Who's L?" Matt asked.

"My other cousin."

"Oh, so the guys who locked you in the boot and the guys who beat me up were the ones who set you house on fire and killed your cousin?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that's about it." Mello said and grabbed the chocolate from the seat in front of him.

"So you gonna go after these guys, right?" Matt asked lighting a cig.

"Yep." Mello said bluntly. "I guess you'll be dropping me off at the next town then?"

"I'd actually rather help, seen as your giving me your car." Matt said, with a small smile.

"Since when did I say you can have my car?"

"Since now." Matt smiled.

"You won't get as much for it now. You bled all over the seat!" Mello smirked.

"My friend will fix it! So you'll let me help you?" Matt asked.

"I suppose, if you buy me some chocolate, I just ate my last bar!" Mello said, with a worried look on his face. Matt nodded and laughed. They both got out of the car and got in the front seats. Matt put the key in and turned it, to start the car.

"Why aren't we moving?" Mello asked.

"Were out of Gas!" Matt said and flopped his head on to the steering wheel.

"WHAT!? How are you gonna buy me chocolate if were out of gas!?" Mello shouted.

* * *

End of chapter 3! Please review and tell me what was good and what wasn't please :) Thanx for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Matt and Mello phoned a car service to come and get them. It took them hours to get to them. When they got there Mello nearly knocked the poor guy out, but Matt dragged him away. The car service took the car away and dropped Matt and Mello to the nearest hotel.

"You should have let me hit that guy!" Mello said as he sat down on the bed. They were sharing a room with a double bed, a TV, a mini bar, one bathroom and no sofa or anything else to sit or sleep on.

"I don't think so. It's not as if he did something wrong, although it did take him three hours to get to us. Yeh I should have let you hit him!" Matt told him.

"When are you going for my chocolate?" Mello asked as he laid back on the bed.

"Excuse me? I'm not of for no chocolate!" Matt said, taking his coat off.

"But you said you would!" Mello whined, sitting up.

"I didn't say any such thing!" Matt said, turning round. When he turned round to look at Mello, he was stood in front of him. "W-what?"

"You said you'd buy me some chocolate" Mello started. He moved closer to Matt, his body touching Matt's. Mello slid his hand up Matt's top. Matt's cheeks turned pink.

"What are you...? Owwwww!" Matt shouted. Mello had pushed on his ribs again.

"I want some chocolate!" Mello said, pulling on Matt's goggles and then letting go, making them hit Matt in the face.

"Alright, alright I'll go get you some chocolate! Just stop hurting me!" Matt said and left the room.

"Big wuss!" Mello laughed. 'Haha, I knew I'd get him to go! Wait, was he blushing when I touched him?' Mello asked himself.

* * *

"Huh? There's more than one kind of chocolate? He didn't tell me which one to get!" Matt shouted out loud. Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Wait a second, why am I buying him chocolate!" 'And why did I go red when he touched me?' Matt asked himself.

* * *

Matt walked into the hotel room. "Hey I didn't know which kind you like, so I got a few, but I want the money for them!" Matt said. He looked around, the first thing he saw was that the mini bar was open and empty, the second thing he saw was Mello laid on the bed with his head hanging off the edge and all the little bottles of alcohol scattered around him. "What the fuck! You drank it all? Do you know how much that's gonna cost!?"

Mello didn't say anything; he just held a big bottle of vodka in his hand. Mello sat up and went to take a drink. Matt walked over to him, dropped the bag of chocolate in his lap and took the bottle off of him.

"I didn't take you as a drinker." Matt said.

"I'm not but you took too long to bring my chocolate, so I thought I'd drink something, but alcohol is all this dump has!" Mello said.

"Well if you'd have told me what chocolate you like I wouldn't have taken so long!" Matt snapped.

Mello pushed Matt onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"W-what are you doi...?" Matt started. Mello pressed his mouth against Matt's. Matt's face turned bright red, but he kissed back. Mello pulled away, when he realised what they were doing, his face was just as red as Matt's. Mello climbed off of Matt and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn blonde!" Matt said, as he lit a cig. His face still slightly red.

"W-what the? What was I doing?" Mello asked himself as he turned on the shower. Mello got in to the shower.

* * *

"Dammit, what is he doing in there!?" Matt said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom door. "Hey have you finished I really gotta go!" Matt said as he walked into the bathroom. Mello had just climbed out of the shower, he had nothing on. Mello's face was slowly turning red. Matt couldn't help himself he had to look down; he couldn't help it but his face was bright red. "Um, err, s-s-s-sor" Matt stuttered.

"Get out!" Mello shouted and threw a towel at him. Matt walked out and shut the door.

"Sorry!" He shouted through the door and went to lay on the bed.

Mello came out of the bathroom, carrying his top in his hand. "Bathroom's free." He said walking over to the bed. Matt didn't say anything. Mello pulled Matt on to his back, he was fast asleep. 'He's not wearing his goggles for once!' Mello thought. Matt wasn't wearing his shirt either. Mello ran his hand up Matt's stomach to his chest, Matt smiled subconsciously. Mello climbed on top of Matt, Matt not walking up. Mello put his mouth next to Matt's. Mello pulled away and sat on Matt's stomach. 'What the hell am I doing!? I have to get those guys!' He thought. He climbed off of Matt, laid next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 4! Same as last time please review and stuff and thanx for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Matt opened his eyes and blinked a few times before realising someone was laid on top of him. "Mello?" Matt said sitting up, making Mello slide down from Matt's chest to his lap. Matt smiled a little, and then looked at the clock at the side of the bed it was 1:00 am, so they didn't need to be up yet. Matt put his hand on Mello's head and moved the hair out of his face. Mello's hands snaked around Matt's waist.

"What were you doing?" Mello asked, with his head still on Matt's lap.

"Uhh! What? Nothing!" Matt said, his face bright red. "Y-you're awake?"

"No I talk in my sleep." Mello said sarcastically.

"Very funny. How long have you been awake?" Matt asked.

"Long enough."

"Why were you lying on me, anyway?"

"Because I wanted to! What of it?" Mello asked. He sat up on Matt's lap, with his arms around his neck.

Matt's face was red. "What do you mean?" Matt asked, trying to hide his face.

Mello put his hand under Matt's chin and pulled his face close to his own. "All I meant was it's not as if you don't like it, right? So why ask why? It's stupid."

Matt's face was red, again. "W-w-what do you mean I like it!?" Matt shouted.

"Shut up!" Mello said. He pulled Matt's face closer, pressing his mouth against Matt's. Matt's eyes were wide until he felt Mello's tongue force it's way into his mouth, then his eyes shut tight, his cheeks were red. Mello tightened his grip on Matt's shoulders. Matt's hands slid up Mello's legs and placed them on his waist above his leather trousers. Mello smirked and pulled away. "Told you, you liked it!" He smirked.

Matt frowned and looked away. "Whatever"

Mello put his hand on Matt's leg and slid it down his leg towards his crouch.

-Knock—Knock-

"Fuck sake, I was just getting started." Mello huffed and climbed off of Matt. He grabbed his top and put it on. "Get your shirt on, we have a problem"

"What?" Matt asked.

"Put your shirt on!" Mello snapped.

Mello opened the door, to see a man with black hair stood in front of him. "What?" Mello asked.

The guy was shaking slightly. "I-I knew it was you!"

"Huh? Who are you and what do you want?" Mello asked.

"Who is it?" Matt asked, pulling on his goggles. Mello looked back at Matt and shrugged his shoulders. Mello looked back to the guy at the door, only to be knocked to the ground. The guy was on top of Mello and hitting him in the face.

"You did it! You did it! It was all your fault!" The guy shouted, he pulled a gun out and held it to Mello's head.

"What the fuck!? Who are you!?" Mello shouted.

"Three years ago you drove your car into a young woman!" He shouted.

"What? That wasn't my fault" He said.

"That wasn't your fault!?" The man shouted, he was about to pull the trigger.

Matt ran up to the guy and kicked him in the face knocking him off of Mello. Matt started hitting the guy, trying to get gun out of his hand. Mello was still laid on the ground.

"Mello, I could use a hand!" Matt shouted. Mello didn't answer, so Matt looked back at Mello. "Mel-lo?" Matt said. Mello looked up, his eyes widened in shock and fear. Matt's face was drip white, his eyes were wide and there was blood all over his top. The guy had a gun held to Matt's chest.

"Matt?" Mello said. Matt fell off the guy on to the floor. "Matt!" Mello shot up off the floor and over to Matt. "Matt! Matt answer me!" Mello shouted. He felt for a pulse. His pulse was slowing down. "Matt?"

"Serves him right for hanging with you!" The man snapped.

Mello looked away from Matt and to the guy. "You!" Mello shouted, he walked over to the guy and kicked him in the face; Mello then pulled the guy up and punched him in the face again and again, while shouting. "You didn't have to hurt Matt! It was me you came here for! Not Matt!"

"M-Mello..." Matt said struggling to sit up. Mello dropped the guy and shot over to Matt.

"You have to lie down, don't try to talk, you'll be okay!" Mello panicked. Mello pulled Matt close to him.

"I'm s-sorry." Matt said. His eyes shut and he started breathing heavier.

"Matt! Matt!" Mello shouted.

* * *

End of chapter 5! Thanx for reading and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Matt's eyes slowly opened and then shut again. He opened his eyes and forced them to stay open this time. "W-where am I?"

"Huh?" Mello said he lifted his head up off the bed to look down at Matt who was now awake. "Matt! You're awake! Were in the hospital, how do you feel?" Mello asked.

"W-what? I-I'm fine." Matt said his eyes half shut.

"You idiot!" Mello started. Matt rubbed his eyes and he looked at Mello, he was now wide awake.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you-?" Mello said looking at the floor avoiding Matt's eyes. "Why the hell did you get involved!? Why didn't you just let that bastard shoot me!?" Mello shouted.

"I don't understand, why are you saying this?" Matt asked, climbing out of the bed, in a hospital gown with noting else on. He grabbed hold of Mello's chin and pulled, so Mello was looking at him. "Why are you saying this, Mello?"

"Dipshit!" Mello shouted. He pushed Matt over and climbed on top of him. "You could have died because of me!"

"What!? I got shot because some idiot shot me!" Matt shouted, he arched his back and looked into Mello's eyes. "What's wrong with you today?"

"What's wrong with me!? You idiot!" Mello shouted, he pushed Matt back on to the bed and pushed his hand on Matt's chest where the bullet went through.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Matt shouted.

"You've been out of it for a week. There's your answer!" Mello shouted back. "Y-y-you could have died. I could've lost y- Shit!" Mello said and put his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt leaned his head on Mello's.

"As if you could get rid of me that easily." Matt mumbled.

"Hum? What was that?" Mello asked, lifting his head off Matt's shoulder.

"Nothing. Anyway when are we going after those guys?" Matt asked.

Mello was still on top of Matt. "About that, you're not coming."

"What!? Like hell I'm not!" Matt shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! I said you're staying here, so you're staying here!" Mello shouted.

"What? Why?" Matt shouted.

"I said shut up!" Mello shouted.

"But...I wanna go with you!" Matt shouted back.

"Tuff shit!" Mello climbed off Matt and started to walk away. Matt grabbed hold of Mello and threw him back on the bed. Matt climbed on top of Mello.

"Dammit Mello! Why won't you just let me come with you!?" Matt shouted.

"Because I don't want you anymore." Mello told him.

Matt's eyes widened. "W-what? Huh, since when am I yours to want!" Matt shouted at him.

Mello pulled on Matt's collar, pulling Matt closer to him. "Since I figured out you wanted me!" Mello said placing his hand on Matt's crouch. Matt's eyes widened.

"What? I-I don't..." Matt started but stopped himself. 'Dammit! What am I supposed to say or do now?'

Mello pulled Matt's face closer and pressed his mouth against Matt's. Mello moved his hand away from Matt's crouch and pushed his knee against it, hard. Making Matt collapse on top of him. "Sorry." Mello laid Matt on the bed. Mello leant over and kissed Matt, then whispered in his ear. "I'll come back, so don't you dare touch anyone else!"

* * *

Mello stood outside of the hospital. –Ring –Ring- Mello answered his phone.

"..." Mello stayed silent.

"Mello, it is L." The voice on the phone said.

"L? You never phone, is there something wrong?" Mello asked.

"I heard you were in the hospital."

"You heard wrong, it was a friend." Mello said.

"Yes. You are going after those men again."

"Yeah. You gonna come help?" Mello asked.

"You know I can't do that." L said.

"I was joking. So why did you phone?"

"I phoned to tell you the men you are after, are in a small town a few hours away from where you are now."

"What!? Erm wait I thought you said you couldn't help me." Mello said.

"What are you talking about? I'm haven't phoned you for months, right?" L asked. "And anyway he was my cousin too, I'm only sorry that I can't help anymore than this."

"L, you've done enough. By the way how did you know where I am?"

"Mello, I always know where you are. I also know you're leaving your friend behind, the one called Matt. The guy you lo..." L started.

"L! I thought of all people you would know better than to talk about that word, you know seen as what happened with 'her'" Mello said.

"That was uncalled for!" L snapped.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sa- I'm sorry." He said.

"It's doesn't matter. I need to go, if you want to catch those men I suggest you get moving I hear they are to leave that town in a week." L said. "And Mello, make sure they don't get away." L said and hung up.

'I won't' Mello thought and started walking down the street.

* * *

Matt sat up as fast as he could and looked around the room. "Mello?"

"You're awake, sir. If you're talking about your friend he left yesterday." A nurse said. "I'll go get the doctor." She said and left the room.

"He left me behind." Matt said and grabbed his goggles. "THAT FUCKER!!"

* * *

End of chapter 6! Thanx for reading. Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Mello walked out of the dark alley way leaving three guys knocked out on the floor. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. Mello looked at the piece of paper. '54th street. Ha, I'm coming to get ya' you little bastard!'

* * *

"Excuse me, sir you shouldn't be up" The nurse said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, your injures haven't healed yet, please sit back down!" She said panicking.

"No thanks. I'm leaving now." Matt said and walked out of the door.

"Ah, but you...I haven't...wait!" She said, not realising Matt had left the building.

"Mello, where the hell are you?" Matt said under his breath.

-Beep—Beep-

Matt took his phone out from his pocket. 'Unknown?'

"..." Matt stayed silent.

"Matt, I am L." The man on the phone told him.

'Mello's cousin?' "How do I know you really are L?" Matt asked.

"I understand that you are suspicious but if you insist. Your real name is Mail Jeevas, you are 19 years of age and you have been with my younger cousin, Mello, looking for the man who killed our youngest cousin. Convinced?" He asked.

"H-h-how do you know all that?" Matt stuttered.

"I am the world's top detective; finding out about one man isn't that hard to do."

"World's top detective?"

"Actually the top three, he didn't tell you?" L said. "I phoned you to tell you where my cousin is."

"What, where is he!?" Matt exclaimed. "Wait why would you tell me?"

"...My cousin has a very...special relationship with you. I finally found out what it is, but when I mentioned it to him he changed the subject of course." L started but Matt interrupted him.

"What do you mean 'special relationship' and you finally found out 'what it is'?" Matt asked.

"Well, Mello won't even talk to his own family yet he keeps a complete stranger close to him, so there must be some kind of bond between you two. Weather it's just a way for you to get something out of it, you're actually friends but I know it's something more than friendship right..."

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Matt stuttered.

"You ask that a lot, you know that right? What I meant was you love my cousin, don't you?"

"W-w-what!?" Matt shouted freaking out and his face bright red.

"Mello is on his way to 54th street, if you set of now you should get there in about three days." He told Matt. "And just before I go Matt, I want to ask you to do something for me..."

"Huh, shore. What is it?"

"Take care of my cousin." L said and hung up.

Matt put his phone in his pocket and started walking down the street. 'Take care of Mello...I don't get it, why am I even going after him?' He thought. Matt stopped in his tracks and grabbed hold of his hair and shouted "I mean I don't really love him!!" Matt let go of his hair and looked around, everybody in the street had stopped what they were doing to look at Matt. Matt scurried off down the street and round the corner.

'Dammit! I gotta stop talking to myself out loud!' Matt thought.

* * *

Matt walked into a motel and paid for a room. He was about to unlock the door when for no reason at all he looked to his left. There was a blonde man stood outside a room four doors down. It was Mello! He opened his door. Matt grabbed hold of Mello's shoulders and forced him down to the floor, the door shutting behind them.

"What the fuck!?" Mello shouted and hit Matt in the face.

"Ahh, fuck Mello!" Matt shouted, rubbing his forehead.

"Matt!?" Mello shouted and sat up with Matt still on his lap. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing here!?" Matt shouted back. Mello hit Matt again, knocking Matt off of him. Mello stood over Matt and grabbed hold of Matt's top and pulled him so he wasn't leaning on the wall.

"I said why are you here!?" Mello shouted.

"And I said what do you mean!?" Matt shouted back. Mello gritted his teeth and hit Matt in the face, busting his lip. Mello still had hold of Matt's top; he hit him again and then once more.

"Mello! What're you doing?" Matt said almost out of breath.

Mello's eyes were wide for a second. 'Shit! What am I doing!?' "Hmpf, you big wuss" Mello said and sat down on Matt's lap. Mello put his mouth close to Matt's and stuck his tongue out a little and licked the bit of blood off of Matt's bottom lip.

"Why aren't you in the hospital? Your wounds obviously haven't healed yet." Mello asked.

"You weren't there." Matt said and looked up at Mello.

"W-what?"

"You left me behind, bastard! I had to come and kick your ass, but my chest started hurting and that's the only reason you won." Matt told him.

"Oh, really and what's my prize?" Mello asked and put his face closer to Matt's.

"You get to let me go after those men with you!"

"Huh, you had to ruin the mood, didn't you."

"I'm going with you!" Matt told him.

"But I want something else!"

"You're not getting anything, until you say I'm going with you!"

"I'm not saying you can come with me, until I get what I want!" Mello shouted.

"Just let me come!" Matt shouted.

Mello smirked. "You wanna come. Fine I'll make you come." Mello moved his face closer to Matt's.

Matt's face was red. "T-that's not what I meant! And you know it!"

"All I know is that you asked me to make you come and I guess I should do what you say, right?" Mello said with a smirk. Mello unbuttoned Matt's jeans and put his hand down Matt's pants and started rubbing Matt's crouch.

"M-Mello..."

Mello put his mouth on Matt's ear and whispered. "You don't want me to stop so don't ask me to!" Mello put his mouth on Matt's neck and licked it. Mello pulled Matt's trousers off, then sliding his own off still licking Matt's neck. Mello slid forward and was about to sit on Matt's cock. Matt pushed Mello onto the floor and climbed on top of Mello.

"Hey, I'm on top!" Mello said grabbing hold of Matt's shoulders, about to push him over when Matt opened Mello's legs and forced his way inside of Mello. Mello let out a groan. "Matt you-you fucker." Mello said gasping for breath. Matt was on top of Mello pushing himself forward and rubbing his hand up and down on Mello's cock. Mello pulled Matt down and stuck his tongue down Matt's throat.

* * *

Matt was asleep, naked, laid on the bed in the corner of the room. Mello was stood next to him. Mello put his hand on Matt's back and slid it down and stopped at his bum. He was about to push his finger in but pulled his hand away and smiled slightly. He looked at Matt and smiled softly, as he walked out of the door.

* * *

End of chapter 7! This was my first go at writting a sex scene or whatever so if it's not that good sorry T-T Anyway I always forget to put this but thanx for all your reviews, favs and alerts! Same as always please review and tell me what was good and what wasn't :) Thanx!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

-Knock- -Knock-

"Huh, what the-?" Matt said half asleep, sitting up on the bed.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Yeah I'm coming!" Matt said walking to the door. He opened the door and there was a young blonde woman stood in front of him.

"Its check out ti..." The maid started but stopped as her eyes looked down. Her face was red slightly.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Matt asked, and then looked down to see what she was looking at. Matt's face turned red as he saw he was completely naked. "Ahh, err, erm..." Matt stuttered looking for something to cover himself up with. The maid handed him a towel from the pile she had in her hands. "Err, thanks. I guess I should say sorry." Matt said.

"Hey, I don't mind." The maid joked. "By the way I was wondering why your friend left so early? I mean I know it's not my business but..." The maid started.

"He left?" Matt asked. "I'm gonna kick his ass!" Matt shouted and shut the door in the maids face.

"How rude! You have ten minutes to..." She started but the door flew open and Matt walked out, this time in his cloths. "Urm...he told me to tell you not to follow him!" She said.

Matt nodded and said "Thanks again." He walked away.

"I wonder what happened." She wondered out loud and continued working.

* * *

Mello was stood outside an old warehouse. Three men walked up behind him, not realising Mello was there. "Where is he?" Mello asked as he turned around to face the men.

"It's him!" One of them said, while the others pulled out their guns. They held them to Mello's head. Mello pulled his gun out and before they could do anything he shot all three of them.

Mello walked into the warehouse. "Where are you!?" Mello shouted.

A man walked out of the shadows. "Hello, again, Mello."

Mello frowned and held his gun at the man who was stood a few feet away. "Light Yagami." More men came out of the shadows, Mello shot at them and they shot back. Mello shot a few of them down but there was too many of them. One of them shot him in the chest, just missing his heart, another man shot him in the arm and another shot him in the top of his left leg. Mello fell down to his knees.

"Everyone outside, now!" Light shouted. All the men walked outside locking the doors behind them.

Light walked over to Mello. Mello stumbled to his feet and held the gun to Light's chest. Light knocked the gun out of Mello's hand. Light grabbed hold of Mello's hair and turned him around. Light pulled Mello against him and started rubbing Mello's crouch.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Mello snapped, breathing heavily.

"No need to be like that" Light said. He put his hand over the bullet hole in Mello's leg and pushed his finger in the hole.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" Mello shouted.

-Bang- -Bang-

Two bullets flew through the door and then the door was kicked open.

"Mello! You in he-!" Matt shouted, but stopped when he saw where Light's hand was, he had moved his hand back to Mello's crouch.

"M-Matt?" Mello stuttered. Matt looked at Mello, blood was pouring out of him, his eyes were closing slowly then opening again but the worst part of it (Or at least Matt thought) was that someone other than Matt had hold of Mello's crouch.

Matt held his gun up and shot Light in the arm, he let go of Mello and Matt shot him again. Mello fell forward and Matt grabbed hold of him.

"W-w-why did you come here?" Mello stuttered.

"Idiot! Look at you! You're almost dead!" Matt shouted.

Light was on the floor. He grabbed hold of a gun next to him on the floor; he held it up and went to shoot Mello. Matt shot Light in the hand.

"Ahhhh!" Light screamed. Mello took Matt's gun off of him. Matt helped him walk closer to Light.

"W-why are you going through all this tro-trouble for a cousin y-you hated?" Light asked breathing heavy.

"I-I'm not doing this for Near. I'm doing it because L asked me to." Mello told him. Mello held the gun over Light's head.

"Haha. Your waisting your time."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"He's still alive!" Light told them.

"What!? You liar, you killed him!" Mello shouted.

"He got away. He's somewhere in England." Light told him.

"Your not lying are you?" Light shook his head. "England, huh?" Mello said then he shot Light in the head twice.

Matt helped Mello out of the warehouse. "Erm...Mello are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Mello asked.

"Well you just found out your cousin isn't actually dead and then there's the fact that you've been shot about three times and you're still bleeding!"

"I said I was fine! So just be quiet!" Mello snapped. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet?" Mello frowned at Matt. "Okay, okay. I guess I don't really know."

"If ya' want you can come with me." Mello said, not looking at Matt.

"No thanks." Matt said bluntly.

Mello's eye's widened and he spun his head round to look at Matt. "What?"

"I was joking!"

"Huh, I don't care either way." Mello said.

"Of course you don't." Matt said. "We should get you to a hospital before you bleed to death."

"If were going to the hospital, then why haven't we started walking yet?" Mello asked.

"I've forgot which way it is back to town." Matt said.

"What? Then how are we supposed to get to the hospital!?" Mello shouted.

"Don't shout at me! Don't you remember the way back!?" Matt shouted.

"Why the hell would I do that!?" Mello shouted. Matt put Mello on his back, piggyback style and started walking. Hopefully in the right direction to town.

THE END

* * *

Ok, so that's the end of 'the readheaded thief and blonde excess bagage'. But I might do a sequel or something, and they could find Near. So thanx for reading, reviwing and putting it on alerts. (I really appreciate it:)

P.S. If any Light fans read this I'd say I'm sorry for killing him off, but I really don't like him so I can't do that. Soz. :P


End file.
